


smoking kills

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Like, Technically a character study, blease dont im a broke teenager, im love character smoking ok sue me, its barely there ok, its just minato smoking, ok theres like one (1) paragraph where minato/akihiko is implied, this is a smoking fic ok, this is technically a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: smoking kills. thats why he does it.





	smoking kills

**Author's Note:**

> ive smoked once (1) in my lifetime but by the amount of second hand smoking i get its basically the same if i smoke everyday so. anyway id say dont smoke but thatd make me a hypocrite so do u what u gotta do mate 

_Nicotine, tar, butane, methol._

He takes a deep breath, the smoke filling up his lungs. In and out, in and out, in and out. The ashes falling to the balcony railing, the smoke flowing from the tip, the smell of tobacco burning. It's almost hilarious how much of his time is dedicated to smoking these damned things. _Almost_ hilarious.

His addiction started way back, before he even knew Iwatodai. Before he transferred to Gekkoukan.

_Arsenic, cadmium, formaldehyde._

He remembers when he first lit the first roll. He was in the second year of middle school, his friends' laughter filling his ears.

Damn, he barely even remembers their names. He forgot who shoved the stick to his hand, encouraging him to light it up. The first inhale was horrible; he was coughing like a man with an extreme case of lung cancer. His friends only laughed and said, "try not too inhale too deeply."

Would've it bothered you to say it the first time jackass?

After that it became rolls after rolls, packs after packs, sometimes when money was tight they'd share one roll for the four of them.

_Lead, benzene, nitrosamines._

Unfortunately, moving to a new high school didn't result in leaving his old bad habits. Due to the questionably easy access even high schoolers have to a night club, it wasn't that hard to find someone who would hook him up with a supply. It isn't the cheapest item to buy, he was actually struggling to maintain his allowance the first few weeks. He set up a limit, a maximum of three a day. It works of course, _~~what kind of plan doesn't work by him~~_ , but sometimes he'd let himself loose and the next thing he knew he'd already lost next month's supply.

_Hydrogen cyanide, arsenic, DDT._

The headaches and dry mouths were the worst. Sometimes he worries that people might be able to see the yellow stains from the nicotine, the red eyes, and the coughing fit. He's half disappointed half grateful that his friends ( _were they even friends?_  ) all blamed it on exhaustion and long nights in Tartarus. ( _Sometimes when he doesn't realise, Kirijo would stare at him with distaste and worry in her eyes_.)

Especially since he's expected to be a straight-A student until he graduates.

Ha.

Straight.

Speaking of straight, he wonders what his senior's been up to. The silver haired boxer with killer abs and to-die-for biceps. It's a shame he's as straight as a pole.

He lets out a small ( ~~sad, pitiful, heartbreaking~~ ) smile. If only his teammates could hear his thoughts.

Oh what a pitiful human being he is.

_Monoxide, ammonia, methane._

He wonders when he became so cynical, such a nihilist, such a piece of shit. Was it when his parents died?

Was it when he began moving from one nameless relative to another?

Was it when he started taking those pills?

Was it when he first shot a mock gun to his head?

So many questions, yet none seem eager to reveal the answer. Ah well, at least he has the roll of cigarette in his fingers. Sad that it's probably going to be his only long time friend. Minato only chuckles darkly and takes another long drag.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it kudos and comments are appreciated (i crave the attention) and this has been sitting in my drafts since last year ok. peace out love yall ❤️


End file.
